Chronology
Ages of Lore -This "Age" is to many simply a theory. It only really exists due to the fact that the Creudyn believe that there was indeed a time before their city of Stonehome was built. ~7,000 P.S - An unknown civilization on the Dark Isles vanishes ~2000 P.S - Oldest example of Hevannic Writings ~1000 P.S - Creudyn claim they found their Divine Text “Hewn onto the Rock of Mt. Jazum” ~500 P.S. - The Divine Text is copied. The Long Ages -Basically nothing is actually known about the Long Ages at all. It is also known as the "Age of Legends" - the murky time when most races place their founding myths. It is begun by what many consider to be the eldest of all founding myths - the construction of Stonehome. It must be understood that for most records, all these dates are guesses, or simply legends that have had a "traditional" date agreed upon. Most tales of this age have characteristics of myth or legend - of mighty heros doing fantastic deeds, and the Gods sometimes interfering with mortal affairs. 0 - Stonehome is built ~700-1000 Yetzirah is founded, shipyards are soon constructed ~1,000 - The White City is built, named Nilym at the time. ~1,500 - Khamael-Ke first cross to Thogenar and interact with Creudyn. -Creudyn start smelting Iron ~1,700 - Creudyn/Fae pacts are ratified ~2000 - ~4000 - The “Zephthelt” period among the Creudyn. The Capital apparently was moved from Stonehome to Vasintat, during an effort to better define the Southern Borders. This period is theorized to have been the time to have develop the system of Vazsentet Provinces enacted and the “divided but united” political system of A-Felszentelt Uralom develop. The period is usually agreed to have ended with the moving of the Capital back to Stonehome, where it has remained. ~2,000 - Creudyn subjugate Oni lands. ~2,000 - Amichai is built ~2,500 - First Creudyn Records of Taled ~3,000 -''' '''The Zethar defeat an unknown foe in Southern Zemellar, scorching the area. The burnt forest and its newly nutritious soil become the basis for the Goldwater Lush - 'the first areas of the City of Goldwater are founded at about this time. '' ~3,000-3,500 - First Creudyn Records of various Atallan islands ~3,500 - First Creudyn Records of Zemellar ~3,900 - 4,100 A series of skirmishes and border wars among the Csarvardyn, Thogenar Creudyn and Kreynos. ~4,000 - Yetziran shipyards begin producing floating village-ships for the Khamel-Sut that live along the coastline. 4,092 - Creudyn build Wall at the Cleave, separating Thogenar from the Midlands ~4,500 - Trolls are slowly pushed out of the Saltwash by the Salt Folk ~4,600 - The city of Shunit is created by roving Khamael-Sut village-ships ~4,700 - Maneran Religion spreads to the Sut, and then throughout Atalla. ~5,000 - City of Stormhaven is founded. Start of the Stormhaven Federation ~5,000 - King Ukhar finishes forcing the Maneran Religion on the Trolls of the Trollhaven Mountains. ~5,400 - The Old War - Trolls in the North of the Trollhavens burst into war, fighting between Maneran Worshippers and Worshippers of the Old Gods. The Tribes of Trolls that would later forge the Enngevins of Stoneheart and Mourn are created from the separation. This conflict continues far into the future. ~5,580 - Freeport is Founded. ~5,600 - Gevuran Religion arrives and starts to spread in Midlands and then Manorym ~5,600 - Freeport and Stormhaven have a brief war, which leads to the dissolution of the Stormhaven Federation. '''~5,700 - The Altamont, hermit people of Mount Ismal, build their earliest structures. ~6,050- Berimund Begins Experimentation with Abyssal Work 6,391 - High Priestess Seytal of the Hevannic Dominion is banished to Mithrassen. 6,411 - Queen Seytal of Mithrassen takes the throne after the Death of her husband. Begins construction of Galyntyn. 6,457 - Fall of the Hevanni 6,461 - The Hevaren Khalrun are formed, signing their Oath of Eternal Vengeance. ~7,000 - Athesian tribes, once largely nomadic, began to settle along the Far River in the eastern Midlands, especially around the Delta. 7,182 - War of Betrayal Begins, sparked when King Celithroem dies without a deliniated heir, and having multiple “lower class” children from various mistresses. 7,185 - War of Betrayal Ends - Division of the Human Tribes ~7,300 - Athesians speak of the prophet Aurus, who first spoke of Joviluu to the people of the Midlands around this time. He is said to have first spoken the Novan tongue, which is the language of the modern Coronian republic. Aurus is also said to have founded Farmouth, a city which he promised would be the city of the Goddess. 7,558 - Eilara the Devout founds Shrine at Nulen, will eventually become City State of Nulen. ~7,600 - Rapturians start settling in and around Athesian territory. Over a long period, they are assimilated into Athesian society. ~7,700 - Koyernsk is Founded 7,763 - Koyernsk is conquered by Warlords Ancient Ages -For most, the Ancient Ages is where History "actually" begins. This is because in this time, Creudyn record keeping expanded impressively, during the reign of Holszen, who also properly formed Uralom with advances in communication. These ages are still considered very ancient and old, and to a degree mysterious, but guesses on dates are made with more certainty. These ages are marked by a slow but steady increase in the power of the Uralom - road and city building connecting the continent of Thogenar together and explorers setting out for new shores. 7,812-7,919 - The Reign of Emperor Holszeln of A-Felzentelt Uralom, one of the Longest and most Prestigious of its kind, the Emperor reigning from the age of 15 until his death at a very venerable age. His rule is noted for vast prosperity across Thogenar and a massive increase in Creudyn trade to places far and near. Many consider Holszeln the first "Real" Emperor due to his written decrees of unifying the Creudyn Kingdoms being the oldest on record. 7,853 - A great cathedral to Joviluu is completed in Farmouth, the project helped by an architect known as Manteus. This architect would mentor many others who would be instrumental in the development of the city. 7,871 - The Phanisadd of Yetzirah and the ruling Yetzah Caucus come to an agreement on how to structure the outlying settlements. The nations of the Kham-Zirah Union are formed over the course of the next few decades; most settlements and colonies continue to act independently regardless of the change. ~8,050 - The Creudyn on Brightmoon suddenly start to undergo mass disappearances. Many leave the island, unable to find a solution. 8,101 - The Athesian city-state of Paxopolis is founded. 8,118 - Gibrior begins his Crusade on Brightmoon. 8,120 - Gibrior begins working on writing his teachings - they will become disseminated after his death. 8,129 - The Crusade of Gibrior Ends - Gibrior is “ascended”, according to his followers. 8,223 - Sol Aegis, yet another Athesian city-state, comes to power in the Jovilucian lands, its population constructing a wall around the city due to its proximity to Human lands. ~8,500-9,000 - Creudyn start to build large cities in Zemellar and Atalla, migrating to these areas en masse, to better control the trade of these areas. In 9,013, Vaszentelt Atalla and Vaszentelt Zemellar are Created. 8,413-8419 - Construction of the Great Lighthouse of the Holy Beacon in Farmouth. It started as a project to complement the rapidly-growing Naval ambitions of the city, but quickly became a towering behemoth, a large bust of the Goddess looking over the sea at the structure’s zenith. 8,670 - Lumesti, a once small Athesian port, quickly comes into power, ruling over the easternmost peninsula on the edge of the Midlands. 9,205 - The Takiel construct a working airship with the aid of both Creudyn and Zethar, and begin colonization of the Dark Isles. 9,300 - The four Athesian nations are united. The highest authority of the Church of Joviluu, remembered as Archbishop Maxi Agnus, declares that for the better of the children of the Goddess, the Athesian lands must unite as a single entity, largely due to pressure from more warlike peoples in the west. It is presented as a request from the Goddess herself, and the four nations: Farmouth, Paxopolis, Sol Aegis, and Lumesti are all united under a single banner: The Republic of Coronia. ~9,300 - The Church of Joviluu, shortly after the birth of Coronia, creates three organizations within itself.The Seekers of the Beacon, who travel abroad, spreading the word of the Goddess to foreign lands, The Keepers of the Light, a defensive force tasked with the defense of the capital of the Republic, and the Shadepurgers, who are tasked with the apprehension and exile of Abyssal followers. 9,764 - Mass Fused invasion of Troll Lands. Most of this invaded land is abandoned, but a few Troll Tribes band together 9,801 - Fused pushed out of Troll Lands, back to the Murkwater. Enngevin Thunder is created. 9,812 - In Lumesti, the Church of Joviluu begin construction of a bronze colossus of Joviluu. 9,816 - The colossus is completed, the Goddess standing over the harbor, holding the sun aloft in one hand. 9,897 - Massive boom resounds and is heard as far as the Gold Coast and southern Nightlands. Hole appears in the ocean near the Dark Isles. 9,901 - Takiel youth and dissidents stage an uprising in the Dark Isles, and take an airship to the Nightlands. They are exiled in absentia by the remainder of the Takiel civilization by virtue of their setting foot upon unholy lands, and are regarded as the Fallen. 9,944 - In response to sightings of “demonic” entities on the shores near Lumesti, a massive campaign by the Coronian government goes underway. Almost all of the remaining Bachmi, who were seen with the beings, within the republic’s borders are relocated to the bottom of the eastern peninsula, a craggy and infertile land known simply as Ine. 9,951 - Leader of Vaszentet Thorzenzelm signs a treaty of Trade with Uldos and Ulkar. This is bolstered by the marriage of marriage of the Princess of Kolvecca to the Son of the Leader of Thorzenzelm. 9,978 - City of Duur’ Alkaad founded, building of city increases interest in crafting. 9,988 - A Redtree warlord, in response to countless captured pirate vessels by the Coronian navy, launches a campaign into the republic's southern border. This raid cuts a large swath of destruction in the southern fringe of Coronia as they push upward. However, Coronia's meek army, aided largely by the Keepers, are barely able to defend Farmouth from the horde. Many of its suburbs, however, are devastated. 9,995 - In Coronia, an Athesian by the name of Aurius Remus is elected to the office of Chancellor. For his five-year term, he takes an unusually powerful role in leading the republic, as opposed to previous chancellors, who largely conceded all power to the Archbishop. His cries for a larger standing army within the republic and for stronger policies against non-Jovilucians are met with the Church with jeers, but his vigor makes him very popular with the Coronian public. Age of Fire -There is no real agreed "Start" to the Age of Fire - what is considered "The Modern Age". However, due to the convenience of the date, many Creudyn consider the year 10,000 to be the start of the "New Age". The Age of Fire is marked with the fruition of many technological and magical advances that began to bring people together. This, however, led to an increase in conflict, especially as a Uralom still riding the prosperity of the Ancient Ages began to push at its neighbours - eventually triggering events that led to the first serious invasion of the Creudyn Empire. 9,996 - The Creudyn Philosopher Valza, while living in Gibria, completes his life’s work “On The Gods”, one of the most important Religious Texts. This forms the base of the Pantheonic Religion; identifying the six (or seven) "major gods", accepting the power of all the major gods and the lesser powers of the Demi-Gods and spirits. Over the next couple of centuries it spreads with remarkably alacrity, particularly in Gibria, the Midlands and Northern Thogenar, but spreading beyond that - it is very popular amongst the widely spread Saltfolk. It is seen as a "cosmopolitan religion". 9,997 - Pantheonic Religion reaches Coronia. While the Church quietly dismisses it, Chancellor Remus, always the vocal type, takes it upon himself to give many speeches vilifying the new philosophy, calling out anyone who does not see Joviluu as the one true Goddess of all. 9,998-10,001 - Coronian Chancellor Remus orders the construction of a wall across the border of Ine. Within three years, the barrier is completed. At this point, many consider Ine to be separate from the Republic. During the construction, in the year 10,000, Remus is re-elected. 9,999 - Garbled reports come in from Vaseles and various towns in northern Conaran, indicating some kind of disaster. Investigations yield little other than a great deal of bodies and some survivors, many of them half-insane. Some kind of miasma-related plague is suspected. 10,001-10,004 - Chancellor Remus calls for research into the construction of better ships and, subsequently, the construction of more ships. Indeed, over the next few years, Farmouth is abuzz as Coronia increases its naval capacity. In 10,004, a fleet of Coronian ships are sent out from Farmouth, to sail along Thogenar, to the central Continent, and finally back to Farmouth, as a show of pride for the Coronian navy. Many Seekers and a large troop of Keepers accompany the crew. 10,005 - The fleet returns to Farmouth to the sight of perfect sunlight from the lighthouse, even when it had been night as they approached. Indeed, as they returned, high-ranking Jovilucian Priests cast a powerful spell on the lighthouse: to emit constant daylight over the bay, illuminating even the darkest night to total brightness. The Priests sustain this enchantment from this day forward. 10,006 - Having served two full terms, Remus steps down as Chancellor, allowing the newly elected Chancellor, an Athesian called Ridius Theodus, to take power. Theodus continues Remus’s policy of a strong Chancellor, something that will remain with Coronia long into the future. Upon leaving, Remus leaves behind a strengthened Navy, countless exiled Abyssals, and a remarkably less meek public. 10,043 - City of Abimaagh fully established as a port-city. 10,101 - 10,103 - Citing centuries of constant friction at the borders and piracy of trade vessels, Coronia launches a land invasion of Redtree, with intent to expand the republic's borders. However, after three years of back-and-forth, the war ends in a stalemate, with Coronia's borders unchanged, but its resources heavily depleted by the assault. 10,111 - 10,113 - Largely due to a massive economic downturn as a result of the botched Redtree Invasion, uprisings occur all over Coronia, most notably in the rural areas. Troublemakers are arrested and briefly imprisoned. 10,122 - Years of increasing tensions after the intial uprisings result in renewed strife within Coronia, resulting in the raising of small rebel armies within the heartland which promptly begin their march towards Farmouth. Riots break out in all major cities. 10,123 - The Coronian Archbishop, an Athesian by the name of Pontus Aria, is assassinated outside the Cathedral of Joviluu. Taking his place is the first Rapturian Archbiship: Arcus Aquilius. His first act is to send a legion of Coronian soldiers towards the approaching rebels. 10,123 - The Battle of Farmouth. Coronian forces clash with the rebel army just north of the capital city and quickly decimate it. The ringleaders are captured. Archbishop Aquilius, for the first time in Coronian history, opts not to exile them and authorizes the execution of the criminals. They are publically hanged in the central plaza of Farmouth's Sun District. No further uprisings occur. The punishment remains open for future offenses. 10,281 - After the death of the King of Kolvecca, a very pro-Uralom relative from Ulkar takes the throne as Queen Yzanne. 10,352 - Shortly before her reign ends, Queen Yzanne gives over a multitude of council positions to Thogenite Creudnyn. 10, 363 - 10,368 - A bloody war between Redtree and Kalmaen Occours, Kalmaen finally suing for surrender. 10,369 - King Tzelni of Kalmaen dies suddenly from complications relating to a wound earned in the previous war. He dies without clearly delineated heir. 10,370 - After a year of instability, it is decided that King Tzelni’s Cousin, Hrelseth will be successor. Remarkably, at this point, the King’s youngest wife, the 15 year old Mora, decides to put herself forwards as a contender. No one particularly wants her, so the nobles settle on having Hrelseth offer Mora a trial by combat. They expect Mora to decline - Hrelseth is twice her age, height and strength. Mora shocks the nation by brutally killing Hrelseth and taking the Throne. Some nobles object. Some challenge her to combat. After the third death, the nobles acquiesce. 10,371 - Queen Mora of Kalmaen organizes a more permanent and favourable peace between her nation and Redtree. 10,375 - Queen Mora of Kalmaen defeats her last major political rival. In the five years she had been on the Throne, she has vastly improved Kalmaen’s economy - the population has boomed and its army is at its largest to date. 10,376 - The Creudyn Nobility of Kolvecca arrange for King Ialth to marry Queen Mora of Kolvecca, hoping for a union of the nations. Queen Mora agrees. However, directly after the wedding, she demands that SHE be main ruler of the united nation. The Creudyn rebuff her rudely. Queen Mora quits Chalice Falls. 10,377 - Queen Mora returns to Chalice Falls after constant demands to return by the Creudyn advisors to King Ialth, having travelled to Enngevin Goldfang and married a Troll military leader. While multiple marriages are permissable by Kalmaen law, it is not by Creudyn or Kolveccan law. The Creudyn Advisors accost her in the palace and threaten to have the King Divorce her. She responds by having Troll mercenaries toss them over the Falls. Queen Mora declares Kolvecca and Kalmaen united into the Kalmaeni Empire. Creudyn and nationalist Kolveccans flee to Ulkar and Uldos. 10,379 - Uldos and Ulkar, with Creudyn backing, prepare to attack the Kalmaeni Empire. They send envoys to Mithrassen to ask for an alliance. It is only now that they realize that Queen Mora’s second husband is in fact the brother of an exceedingly powerful Troll Cheiftan of Goldfang - one who the current Rulers of Mithrassen rely on for support. Mithrassen does not make the alliance. 10,380-10,382 - Queen Mora conquers Uldos and Ulkar. The defense of the Csarvardyn is seriously hampered when Uldos withdraws from the war early in exchange for favourable terms. 10,383 - As the Creudyn prepare for a counterinvasion of the Midlands, they hear that Queen Mora is marching on the Cleave. Considering that it is defended by a Massive Wall, the Creudyn consider her mad. This is until she organizes an entire battalion of mages, to shift the rock in front of the wall to make a massive ramp, which she leads a Calvary charge up. This incident is the first mass, organized use of Magic for warfare. Queen Mora begins her conquest in Northern Thogenar. 10, 384 - The Ruler of Thorzenzelm, Vaszoln of the Iron, finally manages to bring Queen Mora to open battle. Too late he realizes that Queen Mora’s raids were baiting him for this. The Army of Thorzenzelm suffers a humiliating defeat, culminating in Queen Mora besting Vaszoln in combat and taking his head as a prize. 10,384-10,390 - Queen Mora leads a massive campaign of conquest in Dazjadt and Thorzenzelm. In 10,389, she leads an army around the coast to capture Vorszem. She makes an alliance with the Oni who prove to be a formidable nuisance to the Creudyn. By the end of this period she has carved a vast chunk of Thogenar out for herself. The Creudyn Armies have had difficulty dealing with her. However, in 10,389, the senile and ineffective Emperor Theszel dies and the new Creudyn Emperor, Stoszlar, is beginning preparations for a largescale campaign. He follows the army north, bolstering its numbers and resolve. 10,391 - The Battle of Archus. The Creudyn attack the Kreynos and their allies with the largest army ever summoned up to date, severely outnumbering the Kreynos. The battle is a slaughter. The Kreynos manage to win, but it is a Pyrrhic Victory. The victory is only won when Queen Mora leads a reckless Calvary charge into the heart of Creudyn Lines, slaying Emperor Stoszlar, breaking the Creudyn spirit. However, Mora suffers grievous wounds. After about a week, she finally succumbs to her wounds. She is cremated, and her ashes returned to the place of her birth. ~10,400-10,500 - The “Season of Blood”. In the wake of Queen Mora’s Conquests, Northern Thogenar is thrown into disarray. Her Empire there slowly but steadily collapses. The Creudyn Army suffered far too large losses to stage a swift reconquest. The area suffers reigns of bandits and warlords. Compounding this are a series of severe droughts. 10,484 - Creudyn Philosopher “Thogen-Urza”, who has grown up and wandered Thorzenzelm during the Season of Blood, publishes his “New Divine Text”. – a work that places the Thogenite Religion in a global position – and affirming Thogen as the one and only God, with all other central Gods and Demi-Gods being bastardized versions of Thogen. 10,487 - “Thogen-Urza” organizes his “Re-Forging” - essentially a large militia movement that returns order to the North by force. His works do start to hasten the reconquest of the North. 10,492 - “Thogen-Urza” declares Pantheotics traitors to true Thogenite religion and smashes Pantheonic Alters in Vasfol and is subsequently murdered by an angry mob, becoming a Thogenite Martyr. This is the start of persecution of Pantheonics across Thogenar, in varying intensities. 10,493 - Thozenzelt and Dazjadt are re-integrated into A-Felzentelt Uralom. 10,496 - Riots break out in Vorszem, when followers of “Thogen-Urza” remove and smash shrines to Demi-Gods. 10,498 - “Urzans” (followers of Thogen-Urza) and “Old Thogenites” sign the Accord of Mt. Jazum, reaching ecumenical agreement. 10,512-10,517 - The Internal Ending War occours in what is left of the Kalaeni Empire. Eventually the leaders of the Empire give Uldos and Ulkar independence in 10,515. However, Kolveccan loyalists continue to war, until their independence in 10,517. The Peace of 10,517 is signed with the agreement for a variety of smaller city states to be removed from Kalmaeni influence, however. 10,522-10,523 - Apostle Thuszen, an Urzan, gets permission from the Emperor to lead a Urzan mission to Zemellar. 10,582 - Apostle Thuszen dies in Zemellar, leaving his work to his Acolytes. 10,610 - The Otharoth unite their Kingdoms Age of Stone 10,648 - Emperor Anzarzen Takes the Throne of Uralom - he is the First Urzan Emperor of Uralom, to the displeasure of many elder Thogenites, the rejoicing of the Urzans and the despair of Pantheonics. He begins a mass campaing of revitalization and' development of the Empire, sending a cadre of skilled architects to begin building in earnest the cities of the Creudyn colonies Zemellar and Atalla. 10, 651 - Emperor Anzarzen signs the Decrees of Anzarzen, making some of the first meaningful modifications in largescale management of Uralom in millenia, citing the need for a "New Empire, one that sheds Complacency for Stone". This leads to roughly the current appearance of Uralom on a map. ' '''10,654 - After increasing persecution of Pantheotics in Uralom, combined with what is seen as an increase in oppurtunity in the development of Zemellar and Atalla, Thalzeur Yuzla, a charismatic radical preacher, loads the ship "Divine Unity" with Pantheotic Refugees and sails to Zemellar. This is marked as the start of a large scale Pantheotic emigration out of Thogenar to Atalla and Zemellar. ' '''10, 671 - A Pantheotic candidate, Pezzun Zephyu beats out both an Urzan and an Old Thogenite to become Creudyn ruler of the Zemellar Lands. However, he is assassinated only a few months after his ascension to his post. This leads to rioting - by Pantheotics (still lead by Thalzeur Yuzla) and, less expected, by the natives, who Pezzun had been sympathetic to, and to whom he had promised to halt moves to force convesion to Thogen Worship. This leads to the first Boiling Year, which ends with surpression of the riots and Thalzeur fleeing to Jalmai Zethar, where he will continue to preach his faith. 10, 673 - An Older Emperor Anzarzen signs the "Writ of Treason", declaring all non-believers in the sole god of Thogen, traitors to the Empire. A Second, larger wave of Pantheotic refugees is kicked off. Some head to the Midlands, other to Gibria. Many set sail for Atalla and Zemellar, and many cross the border into Hofeai 10,674 - Azhar Teuz, a Pantheotic, assassinates Emperor Anzarzen, seeking revenge for family members executed due to the "Writ of Treason". He eludes captures, crossing into Hofeai. Later this year Emperor Anzarzen II ascends to be head of the Empire. Azhar Yeuz subsequently vanishes in Hofeai. ''' '''10, 676 - A group of Urzens are executed in Hofeai for the murder of a man they claim to be Azhar Teuz - they also killed a number of Pantheotics in a congregation the victim was attending - Creudyn, Ke and Tra all. 10, 677 - Under pressure from religious leaders, Emperor Anzarzen II declares the executed assassins of "Azhar Teuz" to be martyrs of Thogen. Later this year, a Tra Ambassador is discovered murdered in Vasintat. 10, 679 - Emperor Anzarzen II relinquishes the throne of Uralom under the supervision of his advisors. The Emperor had been acting increasingly erratic and paranoid and ends his days in an asylum. Emperor Yorzeur IV takes the throne. ''' '''10, 682 - After three years of downward spiraling relations with the neighbouring nations of Uralom, Emperor Yorzeur IV declares the "Writ of Homeland", declaring Hofeai to be "historic" Creudyn land stolen by outsiders. Creudyn forces invade Hofeai within the end of the year. 10, 689 - After Seven Years of Brutal War, the First Peace of Almasr is signed. Hofeai is greatly devastated by its war with the much more massive Uralom and its territory is much reduced. ''' '''10, 712 - Emperor Anzarzen III takes the throne of Uralom. 10, 759 - On his deathbed, Emperor Anzarzen passes the title of Emperor to Anzarzen IV and signs documents setting in motion a second invasion of Hofeai. 10, 764 - Emperor Anzarzen IV is killed on the field of battle. He will be the last Uralom Emperor to die in combat. The Young Emperor Urzan ascends to the Throne. 10, 766 - Only Two Years after having taken the throne, Emperor Urzan finishes conquering Hofeai. 10, 766-789 - The Dismal Generation. Hofeai exists as a new province of Uralom. Rebellions are slowly crushed by Emperor Urzan. Pantheotics and worshippers of Gevurah are at first given special dispensation in the new province, but their rights are slowly stripped away, until the Writ of Reason removes nearly all their rights as citizens in 10,783. 10, 789 - ??? - A Gevuran leader from Malkut leads a naval assault on Hofeai, with the stated intention of freeing it. War breaks out, lasting for decades. ' '''10,808 - The War of the Two Thrones begins. The current Queen of Iolos, Emaclia, attempts to push her claim on the throne of Silvern. Outraged Silvernian nobles reject her claims and she responds with force, war breaking out. ' '''10,826 - Queen Emaclia of Iolos dies as her nation reaches its lowest point in the war. Her son, Jovan IV takes the throne - but is deposed before having reigned a full year, a group of nobles siezing power. Over the next year, the Iolan gains in Silvern are rapidly lost as military command collapses. 10,828 - King Andolan takes the throne of Iolos, ending the War of the Two Thrones twenty years after it began. Age of Iron '10,852 - Chief Karthule becomes ruler of Enngevin Mourn, to the great displeasure of Enngevin Stoneheart. Karthule is an exile from Stoneheart and is whispered to dabble in darker magiks - He vanished on a trip hunting the beasts of the below and was given up for dead, and yet managed to return after a period of about two years. He was exiled from Stoneheart for murdering a Shaman of the Wind after an altercation that, while unproven, was assumed by many to have been provoked by him. '